1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stabilizing mechanisms for two wheeled vehicles, and more particularly, to an air propulsion device for laterally stabilizing a motorcycle in an upright position when stopped.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Traditionally, motorcycles have been laterally stabilized by a kick-stand for parking or storage, and by the rider's feet when momentarily stopping at a traffic light or stop sign. In the case of riders with shorter legs, using their feet to stabilize the motorcycle while stopped briefly may be a difficult task. Motorcycles today tend to be well over 300 pounds and a short legged rider may not be able to stabilize a heavy motorcycle with one foot on the ground while leaning considerably to one side. Alternatively, riders with shorter legs can dangle their legs off the sides of the motorcycle and hope to keep it stable and in the upright position by purely balancing on the two tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,126 to Yapie discloses a hydraulically, pneumatically, electrically, or engine operated motorcycle stand that makes contact with the ground and raises the rear end of the motorcycle off the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,259 to Hall discloses a lateral stabilizer for two-wheeled vehicles that includes a pair of outrigger wheels on either side of the rear wheel that are vertically movable as to make contact with the ground when stabilization is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,265 to Yaple discloses an automatically actuated motorcycle center lift stand that extends and retracts between a ground contact position and a raised position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,732 to Coester discloses a pneumatic propulsion system for freight and/or passenger vehicles.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.